


Sharing Is Caring

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Coming In Pants, Dean tries to be bossy, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Sharing a Bed, and ultimately fails, forced bed sharing, very brief dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean looks at the bed.<br/>Sam looks everywhere else, ignoring the bed entirely. And Dean for that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueNeutrino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/gifts).



> Written for SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square Filled: Bed Sharing
> 
> When I say brief dub con I really do mean brief. It takes up two paragraphs and that's it.
> 
> I'm also on tumblr! URL is samanddeaninpanties.

Dean looks at the bed.

Sam looks everywhere else, ignoring the bed entirely. And Dean for that matter.

They're running on empty, a couple hours of sleep is a necessity and it needs to happen _fucking now._

Too bad the motel made a mistake and they're stuck with _one_ double bed instead of two twins and it's the only fucking room available.

“You're sleepin' on the floor,” Dean says. “No way are we both fittin' on that bed, Sasquatch.”

All Dean gets in response is a _works-for-me_ type nod. His brother stands in the middle of the motel room with a lost little boy look on his face.

“Really? You're gonna give up that easy? Didn't take you for a quitter, _Samantha._ ”

This is Dean's way of saying he's concerned and Sam goes stiff as a board. “It's not worth fighting over. Unlike you, I'm an adult. I know how to pick my battles.”

“You're being weird, man,” Dean accuses. “Weirder than usual.”

Sam walks over to the double bed, grabbing a pathetic looking pillow with hardly any fluff left and tosses it on the floor.

“ _Fine._ You can have the bed, man. Just... stop with the kicked puppy thing.”

Sam looks at Dean. _Finally. “Not_ a kicked puppy. And I don't want you sleeping on the floor.”

“Alright, fuck! Let's share then. But you better keep your fucking hands and feet to yourself. No hogging the bed.”

Sam doesn't smile. The tension doesn't leave his face. If anything it's worse.

“Wouldn't that be weird?”

“What? No! You're _making_ it weird,” Dean says. “It wasn't weird, but now you've gone and made it weird.”

“Whatever.” Sam huffs out a sigh, kicking off his boots and nothing else before laying face up on the bed.

“Dude, what's the matter with you?”

The question earns him a bitch face. “Nothing. I'm going to _sleep_ , Dean.”

“You usually just wear boxers. Sometimes a t-shirt,” Dean says and wow, that's probably not something he should know about his brother, is it?

"Yeah, well. Not tonight.”

Dean shrugs and strips down to his underwear. His body aches and could do with a shower to soothe his injuries, new and old, but he's far too tired to try tonight. Instead, he flops down on his side of the bed with a groan.

“Seriously. Better stay on your side or I'll hit you.”

Sam's face pales and his hands curl into the shitty motel sheets. You'd think Dean had just admitted to killing kittens or having a fetish for clown costumes, that's how shaken up Sam is.

“Sammy, I was just kidding, calm down.”

“Dean... please. Stop talking.”

“You're no fun.”

“I'm _tired.”_

But Dean feels like that's a lie. Sam doesn't look tired at all. And the way his breathing doesn't even out once Sam kills the lights is a testament to that fact.

Before Sam hit puberty they shared a bed often enough it was basically a routine. It saved money, that was the official reason.

While Dean had complained about needing space, as any normal fucking teenager would, it had been a source of comfort for Sam.

His little brother _liked_ the random touches when either of them turned over. Sam liked that despite how close to the edge of the bed Dean started at the beginning of the night, by morning one of them always ended up as the little spoon.

It was a little odd, sure, but far from creepy.

When the awkward boners started that's when the bed sharing became a thing of the past.

Until this moment.

Sleep feels like an impossible task.

 

* * *

 

Dean jerks awake to the sound of low moans. Sam's wet, hungry mouth is against the nape of his neck and heat radiates off of Sam as he pumps his hips against Dean's ass. Dean can feel how fucking hard Sam is, how _hung._

Just as the shock of what's happening wears off, just as he's about to shake Sam and yell at him his little brother picks up the pace, thrusts brutal and fucking _comes_ in his jeans.

He's not sure how it's possible, Sam must not jerk off enough, because he swears he can feel the come leaking through his brother's pants, he can feel the hot dampness and now it's on Dean, too.

“Fuck!”

Dean bolts upright and switches on the light. His insides feel wrong.

“Sammy, wake the _fuck_ up!”

He shakes his brother hard and yeah, there we go, Sam's awake, brows furrowing until the realization hits him and he shoots across the bed away from Dean, eyes dark with a myriad of emotions Dean can't – or won't – name.

“Sorry-”

“What the _hell_? Why... Sam.” Dean can barely form words, let alone complete sentences. “You forget to rub one out, the fuck?”

“No. T-that's not it.” Sam makes a noise like he's dying. “I can't. I can't do this.”

Sam moves to roll out of bed and Dean grabs his arm.

“Dude! Drama queen, much? You don't gotta go anywhere. Just. Take care of your problem in the shower or somethin' and I'll try to scrub my brain and pretend this never happened.”

His little brother is so still he doesn't even look like he's breathing.

“I don't want to pretend it didn't happen.”

“What, what the fuck does that mean?”

Sam lets out a long sigh and glances at Dean over his shoulder. It takes him far too long to answer, in Dean's opinion.

“Fuck you're dense sometimes.”

“Hey!” His giant of a brother turns fully around on the bed so they're facing each other again.

“I'm in love with you, you idiot. I'm in love with you and I can't stay in this bed another fucking second without showing you just how much--”

“Don't go.”

That shuts Sam right up.

For about two seconds.

“You can't mean that. You don't even know the whole story. Don't know how sick I am.”

Dean laughs and it's a borderline hysterical sound that he'll later deny. “It's fucking crazy, but... stay, Sammy. No chick flick moments, though.”

“Dean, what I'm feeling is _incest._ If I stay we _have_ to talk about it -”

Since Sam won't shut the hell up he helps his brother out by climbing into his lap and giving him a brain melting kiss. “I'd rather get fucked long and hard instead.”

Whatever war is going on inside Sam's noggin seems to be over, or at the very least is temporarily forgotten, because Sam pulls off Dean's boxers and squeezes his ass possessively. 

“Good plan. Rule number one: I'm in charge, not you.”

_Oh, fuck yeah._

“Count me in, little brother.”

 


End file.
